Recuérdame (Fanfic Zelink)
by jishwadun11
Summary: Fanfic basado en la trama del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild"


**CAPÍTULO 1: EL CABALLERO GUARDIÁN**

El paisaje desde la balaustrada era asombroso. Desde allí se podían contemplar las casas edificadas próximas al castillo, conectadas entre sí por una compleja red de calles y plazas que componían un extenso laberinto urbano, en las que se hallaban mercados con gran variedad de productos, jardines rebosantes de vigorosos árboles, monumentos memorando a los antepasados del reino y habitantes pululando alegres por la ciudadela. Al fondo alcanzaba a apreciar el verde lleno de vida de la llanura, salpicada de diminutas flores de diversos colores y tipos. El reino de Hyrule respiraba en paz. La princesa Zelda contemplaba desde sus aposentos prosperar a su reino. Esa calma no duraría mucho tiempo. Era algo que llevaba años temiendo.

Zelda estaba en su habitación, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte más allá de su balcón. Su silencio inundaba toda la sala. A pesar de la ausencia de ruido en la habitación, se estaba librando una batalla de voces, recuerdos y temores en su mente, que causaban gran estrépito en la vorágine de sus pensamientos. Aquel día se iba a celebrar la ceremonia de nombramiento de los Elegidos. El rey de Hyrule le iba a encomendar la misión de vencer a Ganon, el Cataclismo, con ayuda de los Elegidos. Ella misma se había encargado de reclutarlos. Había viajado a cada una de las cuatro tribus de Hyrule a buscarlos. Eran cuatro, al igual que las razas del reino: Mipha, la princesa de los zora, Daruk, líder de la tribu de los goron, revali, el arquero orni más diestro de su pueblo, y Urbosa, la matriarca del clan gerudo.

Ellos habían sido escogidos para pilotar las Bestias Divinas, cuatro máquinas ancestrales creadas por la tribu sheikah. Su descubrimiento había supuesto todo un hallazgo y se estaba investigando sobre su funcionamiento. A Zelda le atraía bastante la idea de estudiarlas, pero su padre, el rey Rhoam, le había prohibido investigarlas. Ella debía dedicarse a meditar para despertar su poder. Desde que era una niña había ido a rezar a las fuentes para despertar el poder que había heredado. La Trifuerza de la Sabiduría estaba sepultada en algún rincón de su alma. Su poder era una de las claves más importantes para alcanzar la victoria. Sin embargo, el plan se torció el día en que su madre falleció. Se acordaba perfectamente del día en el que la reina la abandonó, y eso que era una niña cuando ocurrió. Ella solo contaba con seis años de edad cuando su madre se marchó. La reina se había ido sin poder haber orientado a su hija en la forma de despertar su poder. Zelda no derramó ni una sola lágrima por su madre; ocultó su dolor bajo su piel y guardó la compostura para no defraudar a su padre.

A partir de entonces Zelda dedicó una gran cantidad de horas a meditar para revivir el poder que dormitaba en su interior. El rey quedó muy afectado por la pérdida de su esposa y se volvió más estricto y distante con su hija. Se vio ahogada por las presiones de su padre y la esperanza que el pueblo había depositado en ella. No conseguía sacar a la luz su don, y eso la atemorizaba. En sus pesadillas contemplaba su pueblo pereciendo entre las garras malignas de Ganon. El Cataclismo se acercaba y aún no estaba preparada. Sus compañeros emplearían sus fuerzas para defender Hyrule, mientras ella se quedaría viendo la destrucción de su tierra.

No obstante, los Cuatro Elegidos no eran los únicos encargados de ejecutar el contraataque. Ellos solamente eran las piezas complementarias del rompecabezas. Había un muchacho, un joven caballero perteneciente a la Guardia de Hyrule que había sido designado por la Espada Destructora del Mal, el arma que remataría al enemigo, para ser su dueño legítimo. El chico había sido uno de los muchos caballeros que fueron al bosque kolog en busca de la espada. Ésta únicamente se subyugó a su mano y fue capaz de sacarla del pedestal. El alma del Héroe latía en su cuerpo, lo que le convertía en su amo. Como todos sus predecesores, había heredado el nombre del legendario guerrero que llevaba siglos luchando contra el Mal: Link.

Zelda no había podido conocerle todavía. Apenas contaba con una imagen construida con la información dada por sus doncellas. Aparte de ser el que remataría a Ganon, el rey había decidido encargarle otra misión. En las últimas semanas estaba habiendo una actividad inusual de monstruos en los territorios hylianos. El rey temía por la vida de su hija cuando ella iba a visitar las fuentes. Por eso, nombró a Link escolta personal de la princesa. A Zelda no le agradaba la idea de tener al Portador de la espada siguiéndola a todas partes. Ya tenía suficiente con los otros escoltas que le asignaban; un grupo de cobardes. Pero era algo más lo que la inquietaba de esa idea, aunque no podría descubrirlo entre el cúmulo de emociones en el que estaba más ocupada. Ni siquiera podía estar segura de que quisiera conocerlo.

Zelda no se percató de la doncella que se había deslizado a través de la puerta hasta que la llamó. La princesa se giró con elegancia y sutileza y fijó su atención en ella. Había llegado el momento de afrontar la realidad.

\- Alteza- habló con voz trémula. La doncella era nueva en el castillo y se preocupaba por la forma en la que debía dirigirse a la realeza- la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar.

Zelda no articuló respuesta alguna. Asintió levemente y acompañó a la doncella por los pasillos del castillo.

****  
Había más gente de la que esperaba. Solo se trataba de los miembros de la Guardia de Hyrule, guerreros a los que no debía temer, y aun así su tensión estaba ahí jugando en su contra. Eran muchos los pares de ojos que la atravesaban, los corazones esperanzados en su causa. Los caballeros le abrían el camino y hacían una reverencia cuando pasaba por su lado. El atrio era de unas proporciones inmensas, capaces de sobrecoger a cualquiera. El Salón del Trono era un lugar que resplandecía por su majestuosidad. El rey Rhoam se encontraba levantado del trono y vigilaba los pasos de su hija con el semblante autoritario que lo caracterizaba.

La princesa avanzaba con exagerada parsimonia directa hacia el punto central de la estancia. Las piernas le temblaban bajo las faldas del vestido, amenazando con hacerla tropezar, y su espalda se erguía tan rígida que producía un molesto dolor en los músculos. Los Cuatro Elegidos estaban colocados en sus respectivas posiciones. Zelda envidió la naturalidad con la que estaban los cuatro en ese momento, pero no se detuvo en eso. Solo hubo una cosa capaz de hacerla olvidar su entorno… y fue la presencia del caballero.

Como el resto de los Elegidos, permanecía en el lugar que le habían indicado, pero una porte firme y honorable digna de su título, y que lo hacía destacar entre sus compañeros. Vestía los ropajes azules que había tejido para él y para los Elegidos. La Espada Maestra, el filo de la victoria, colgaba de su espalda descansando en su vaina. Su cabello era de un tono castaño claro, en el que se reflejaban débiles rayos de luz. Llevaba un tupido flequillo y dos largos mechones caían por sus sienes. La mayor parte de su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta. Su rostro se mostraba serio. Y todo eso no fue lo que más descolocó a la princesa. Zelda quedó atrapada en el hechizo de su mirada.

Sus irises eran de un azul tan intenso como el cielo que se cernía sobre Hyrule. Eran un océano colmado de misterios. La manera en la que la observaba, intrigado pero sin abandonar su gesto formal, la dejaba sin aliento. Nunca había contemplado unos ojos tan bellos. Tenían un encanto especial, que encandilarían hasta al más pétreo de los corazones. La suscitaban a descubrir su esencia. En aquella conexión de miradas había un intercambio de mensajes confusos. No conseguían interpretar lo que comunicaba el otro, ni siquiera entendían lo que ellos expresaban. Tan fascinada quedó Zelda con su mirada que tuvo que recuperar la razón para no suspirar su nombre. Éste terminó encerrado en su corazón y retumbando en su cabeza.

Su asombro no duró demasiado, sin embargo. A la memoria de Zelda vino el recuerdo del motivo por el que Link estaba allí mirándola. En una fracción de segundo sus males resurgieron. Súbitamente, el miedo se apoderó de ella, como en diversas ocasiones, y sintió los ojos de Link incriminándola de no poder despertar su don. Tuvo la sensación de ahogarse en las profundidades del mar de sus irises. Se ruborizó y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar. Todos los Elegidos estaban listos para el caos que se avecinaba, salvo ella. Ni su padre, ni los súbditos ni los Elegidos la hacían sentir tan culpable como lo hacía Link. Si continuaba con ese contacto visual, acabaría derrumbándose delante de todos. Apartó la vista de Link y se dirigió al centro del atrio.

Durante toda la ceremonia de nombramiento sintió las pupilas de Link clavándose en su nuca, escrutando cada centímetro de su ser. La constante sensación de tener aquella mirada tan maravillosa a la vez que mortífera la hacía sentirse pequeña y vulnerable. Suspiró aliviada cuando la ceremonia finalizó y pudo escabullirse un par de minutos antes de que la requirieran. Aprovechó el descanso para desahogarse en lágrimas mientras evocaba los hirientes ojos del caballero.

El manto oscuro de estrellas cubría el cielo y la luna presumía de su esplendor. El día había llegado a su fin, dando paso a la noche. Link escoltaba a la princesa Zelda hasta sus aposentos, como le correspondía por su nuevo cargo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, perdurando así en un incómodo y vergonzoso silencio. Zelda no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra al caballero y Link prefería dejarla su espacio. A lo largo de la tarde Zelda había estudiado minuciosamente la actitud de Link, y había llegado a la conclusión de que era una persona pacífica y taciturna, y se mostraba amable y servicial en las situaciones apropiadas.

Por el contario, Link no necesitó investigar en exceso para averiguar la personalidad de Zelda. Era una dama educada y gentil, pero se escondía demasiado tras su máscara de seguridad sobre sí misma. Eso le apenó bastante y quería hacer algo para apagar su temor, aunque no creía que Zelda pudiera dejarse ayudar mucho por él. Ella le había dejado claro con su comportamiento que quería mantener las distancias. Esa idea le lastimó ligeramente, ya que había sentido cierta empatía por ella cuando sus miradas se cruzaron al inicio de la ceremonia. Pero no permitiría que eso influyera en su trabajo.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta habían llegado a su destino. Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de los aposentos. Zelda se apresuró en agarrar el pomo y girarlo para refugiarse en la intimidad de su habitación. La cercanía de Link asfixiaba su corazón. La conciencia, no obstante, la frenó antes de entrar para virar la vista hacia su escolta. Link no había cambiado su visaje relajado. Deshizo el nudo que apresaba su garganta para liberar a su voz y dijo:

\- Buenas noches, Sir Link.

Link se limitó a hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza y responder educadamente:

-Buenas noches, alteza.

Zelda cerró la puerta tras de sí y se desplomó sobre su cama. Escuchó los pasos de Link marchándose y fue cuando dejó que sus sentimientos afloraran. El caballero había causado en ella una impresión muy distinta a la que se había imaginado.


End file.
